Cara Nesia
by Visha lrM
Summary: Huh! Perasaan ini lagi!  Aku tahu, kalau setiap melihatnya hatiku berdebar. Dan aku pun ingin ngeraep ?  saat melihat senyumannya.  Tapi ada satu yang selalu bisa menahanku. Sesuatu yang memungkinkan dia menjauhiku.  Bahwa aku sebenarnya...  sumarry aneh!


Huh! Perasaan ini lagi!

Aku tahu, kalau setiap melihatnya hatiku berdebar. Dan aku pun ingin ngeraep saat melihat senyumannya.

Tapi ada satu yang selalu bisa menahanku. Sesuatu yang memungkinkan dia menjauhiku.

Bahwa aku sebenarnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertemuan PBB yang suci(?). Dimana semua Nation berkumpul dan melakukan rapat serius(?).

Oke! Aku tahu bohong itu dosa. Mereka(sebagian) tidak pernah melakukan rapat dengan serius. Dengan begitu PBB sudah tidak suci lagi(loh?).

Tapi ada hal-hal yang membuat mereka datang dan bahkan betah disini. Itu karna ada yang ingin bertemu belahan hatinya, melindungi adiknya(heh?), ingin mengajak nation lain untuk bergabung dengannya (yang ini aku temp- tahu!).

Dan lagi, saat rapat PBB selesai.. (kapan mulainya?)

"Lapar, ve~"

"Oh! Kau benar! Sudah waktunya!"

"Hari ini giliran siapa?"

"Ah?.. Er.. Aku lupa bawa bahan.." jawab seorang pemuda Asia yang manis–Indonesia.

"Gimana sih aru~? Da mulai kena virus pelupanya author ya?"

Emang kenapa dengan itu? Masalah? Huh?

"Oke! Oke! Sebagai permintaan maaf kalian mau apa?"

"Pasta!"

"Kemarin sudah pasta! Tomat saja!"

"Tomat tidak bisa buat kenyang! Kentang saja! Sosis juga boleh!"

"Makanannya.." Nesia yang tahu ini akan berakibat buruk mulai mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Makan boleh apa saja asal minumnya teh- eh! Vodka da~"

Korban iklan ya bang?

"Tidak! Minumnya beer!"

"Aa.. Kalau gitu.."

"Jus tomat!"

Di cuekin lagi..

"Pasta~"

"Bukankah lebih baik.."

"Kalian akan bergabung denganku jadi minumnya vodka! Kolkolkolkol!"

Kasihan neng! Dicuekin terus!

"Bah! Apaan tuh? Beer lebih memperlihatkan kedewasaan!"

"Kuah pasta~"

Heh?

"Jus tomat! Tomat! Jus-"

"DIAM! Atau kuguna-guna kalian nanti!"

SING..

#menutup mulut

#menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

#mengibarkan bendera –merah-coret- putih

"Kurasa makan apa saja boleh."

"Ng? Ada yang ngomong?" Semua menggeleng.

"Yah, Tak apa.. tak apa.." Hei! Itukan jurus(?) orang yang ada di fandom sebelah! Entah-siapa-namanya-aku-lupa.

"Jadi, seperti kata orang-yang-entah-siapa-itu." kata Nesia mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Aku akan memasak yang bisa kumasak!"

Tadi rasanya dia tidak mengucapkan itu. Sudahlah!

'Seharusnya seperti itu dari tadi' pikir Nation lain yang masih berpikir 'normal'.

"Lapar, ve~"

"Oke! Jadi siapa yang bakal temani aku belanja?"

"Indone-sangat-sial! Saya saja!" aju seorang pria yang mirip dengan Indonesia.

"Tidak! Nanti kau nyuri pula, Maling-lebih-sial!"

"Hei! Tidak ada kata lebih di nama saya!"

` "Juga tidak ada kata sial di namaku!"

Munculah kilat 10000 volt di mata mereka yang sangat berguna saat rumah author mati lampu(?).

"Sudahlah! Kapan kita makannya? Dan kapan kalian bisa akur?"

Kapan ya? Dunia kiamat?

"Benar! Dan tugas orang yang melerai untuk membantu Nesia!"

"Tunggu! Sejak kapan peraturan itu ada?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh! Aku bisa bawa bahan ini semua kok!" kata Nesia.

"Hahaha." tawaku pelan sambil mengangkut sejumlah bahan makanan yang berlimpah.

Mereka makannya berapa banyak sih? Well, Aku juga tidak semata-mata hanya untuk membawa ini.

Melirik Nesia sejenak.

Ti-tidak! Tidak! Ingat, kalau aku menunjukkan sifat asliku dia akan menjauh!

Kulihat Nesia yang sedang memikirkan menu hari ini.

Hah.. Entah kapan aku bisa menahan godaan Nesia ini –dia sangat menggoda iman!

Saat sedang berjalan, aku berkali-kali menghelakan nafas hingga tidak melihat kalau tiang listrik dengan senang hati membentangkan tangan(?) ingin memelukku hangat(?)

DUG!

(pasti sakit rasa apa? Strawberry? #plakk)

"Nethere! Apa yang kau lakukan? Gimana kalau bahannya rusak!"

Dia lebih mengkhawatirkan bahan dari pada aku.. Hiks.. (kasihan dikau nak!)

"Lalu.." Karena suasana yang agak hening, aku pun memulai pembicaraan, "Yang kuning-kuning* ini apa?"

"Hn, Kau bener-bener ingin tau?"

"Ya. Kenapa?" Dia terlihat sedikit waspada. Melihat kiri dan kanan dengan seksama. Lalu dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Terlalu dekat! Tahan!

"Untuk memelet kalian!" katanya di telingaku.

Hah.. cuman telinga.

Tidak Netherlands! Bukan itu saja yang barusan adalah rahasia berdua!

Benar juga. Bagus! Aku sudah maju selangkah!

"Netherlands! Bagaimana caranya kau bisa tersenyum setelah aku mengatakan akan memelet kalian?"

"Hn? Oh! Benar juga. Pelet itu apa?"

"Hah.. Pelet itu semacam guna-guna."

Oh! Guna-guna. Dan tadi dia bilang akan memelet.. Kami?

"Eh? Ka-kau serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius! Sudah waktunya Indonesia berkuasa!"

"Tapi.. Apa itu tidak curang?"

"Bukannya kalian dulu juga curang? Menjajah seenaknya, pokoknya mulai sekarang kalian HARUS menurutiku!"

"..." Dia.. Bagaimana dia bisa berkata seperti itu padaku –yang akan dipelet. Dengan terang-terangan?

"Hei! Kau tidak percaya?"

"Uh? Ya.. Kau sudah masak di sini beberapa kali. Aneh saja kalau kami tidak kena guna-gunamu dari dulu."

"Oh! Saat itu aku sedang tidak pingin aja. Lagi pula ini kedua kalinya aku memakai ini."

"Yang pertama?" Serius? Sudah ada yang pernah kena? Siapa orang yang tidak beruntung itu?

"Kau!" Eh? Aku? Kapan? Rasanya tidak ada yang berubah.

Oh! Dia berbohong! Aku pun tersenyum saja melihatnya. Ya, permainan anak kecil!

"Apa lihat-lihat? Yang kumasukkan itu bumbu cinta tau!"

Oh! Bumbu cinta. Berarti yang makan itu akan.. Glek!

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Nesia yang mendekatiku dengan gerakan.. Um.. Menggoda?, "Hum?"

Kupalingkan wajahku tapi bisa kulihat dengan ekor mataku kalo wajahnya makin mendekatiku. Glek! A..

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan ini lagi!

"Hei Indonesial! Lama sekali awak pergi? Cuman ke Toserba kok sampe 5 jam?" teriak si pengganggu (Malaysia) dari depan pintu PBB.

"Siapa yang 5 jam? Setengah jam saja tidak sampai!" teriak juga Indonesia sambil lari ke arah Malaysia.

Malay sialan! Merusak suasana saja! Akan kuingat ini.

"Woi Netherlands! Masuk!" kata Nesia yang sudah berada di depan pintu. Hanya anggukan dan berjalan kearahnyalah jawabanku

Selesai sudah masa-masa romantisku. Entah kapan lagi bisa tercipta.

Setelah sampai di dapur, aku menaruh bahan-bahan ini di atas meja. Nesia sedang menyiapkan peralatan masak dan Malay sudah masuk ke ruang rapat meninggalkan kami-berdua. Entah apa yang mau kulakukan sekarang. Kalau berlama-lama bisa-bisa dia curiga (curiga apa pula?).

Akhirnya aku pun beranjak meninggalkanny-

"Netherlands! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Nesia sedikit um.. Takut? Dia pun terlihat lebih was-was. Pada apa? Apa ada yang lebih menakutkan dari pada teman-temannya? (mbak kunti, mas pocong, neng suster, dek tuyul, dll)

"He-hentikan wajah konyolmu itu! A-apa ada yang.. salah?" Walau dengan wajah menunduk, bisa kulihat sembrutan merah tipis di pipinya –yang meminta untuk dimakan.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Bagus! Jadi duduk dan jangan kemana-mana!" dia pun balik berkutik dengan masakannya. Dengan patuh dan bingung, aku pun duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Nesia?"

"Hn?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa tadi kau.. Takut?"

"Hegh? Eee.. Mbak kunti dkk tidak ikut kemari."

"Kenapa?" Tidak datang? Biasa mereka rutin melindungi Nesia (dari orang kayak Netherlands XD).

"Kata Mereka.. Takut..."

"Pada apa?" tanyaku antusias.

"Pa-pada.. A-aku tidak mau membahas itu lagi!" melanjutkan masaknya.

Hn. Nesia.. Kau takut pada apa? Aku siap kapan pun kau butuhkan!

"Netherlands!"

"Ya?"

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

"Heh? Memangnya aku menatapmu seperti apa?"

"Um? Seperti orang yang sedang.. Jangan-jangan guna-guna cintaku berhasil?"

"Heh?"

"Apa benar?" Dengan mata terkejut, dia mendekatiku. Sial! Seharusnya aku tidak menatapnya tadi!

"Netherlands! Jawab dong!" pintanya sambil mendekati dan badan sedikit membungkuk ke arahku.

"Netherelands?" #glek! Tidak apa! Ini kesempatanku!

"Nether-"

"Tidak kok! Siapa bilang?" Aaahh! Habis sudah kesempatanku! Bego! Bego!

"... Hah.. Sepertinya aku harus banyak belajar." Membetulkan posisinya dan kembali memasak makanannya yang hampir gosong.

"Ya! Lagipula kau salah pilih mangsa!" Eh? Aku ngomong apa?

"Maksudmu?"

"Pikirkanlah! Kita sesama jenis dan kau lebih muda dariku! Jelas mustahil!" Tidak! Nesia! Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu!

"Jadi menurutmu hubungan begitu aneh?"

"Tentu saja!" Tidak! Tidak aneh! Malah wajar kok! (lah?)

"Jadi aku aneh?" Heh? Apa? Bisa kulihat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. A-apakah ini..

"Kau! Pergi!" Melempar pisau ke arahku. Untung hanya menyerempet telingaku.

"Ne.. Nesi-"

"Pergi dari sini! Sekarang! Pergi! Pergi!" Dengan aura menakutkan + pisau, parang yang melesat, berhasil membuatku kabur tanpa pikir panjang.

Tadi dia menyuruhku menemaninya sekarang menyuruh pergi. Dan lagi tadi.. Jangan-jangan...

"Woi! Kenapa tadi Nesial berteriak-teriak?" tanya Malaysia dengan sedikit berlari kearahku.

"Tidak kok.."

"Tidak apanya pula? Minggir! Biar saya lihat!" Dengan menyenggol keras tubuhku ke samping, dia masuk ke dapur.

Sedangkan aku..

Tidak! Tidak mungkin Nesia begitu!

Mungkin saja! Tidak kau lihat reaksinya?

Mungkin itu salah lihat..

Salah lihat? Kalau gitu luka di telingamu salah lihat? Salah rasa(?)?

Itu..

.

.

.

.

Kita biarkan Netherlands merenung sejenak. Kita ke dapur. Makaaaaaaaannn! #plakk

.

.

"Nesial! Kenapa awak?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Cuman.."

"Cuman?"

"Lupakanlah! Aku belum selesai masak."

"Hei! Saya tidak pecaya! Ceritalah awak ni!"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi.. Memang tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hn. Kalo gitu saye di sini sekejap! Cari aman."

"Tidak perlu. Pergilah!"

"Awak bener tak ape?"

"Hn." Dengan senyum tipis dan dorongan memaksa Malaysia keluar dari dapur.

Diluar, Malay berhenti tepat di depan Nethere yang sedang melamun.

"Kau beruntung! Kalau kudengar sedikit saja keburukanmu.. Aku takkan membiarkanmu hidup!" kata Malaysia lalu lanjut berjalan meninggalkan Nethere.

"Beruntung? Heh! Kurasa keberuntunganku belum usai sampai sini." kata Nethere yang sudah memiliki pemenang dari pikiran-pikirannya.

Dengan semua kepercayaan diri seorang Netherlands, ia pun masuk ke dalam dapur dan memeluk Nesia dari belakang.

"Hyaaa! Ap-" Belum selesai Nesia bicara, Nethere langsung memotongnya.

"Maaf.." Dan Nether pun melepas pelukannya dan lalu pergi dari dapur (keren ne coy!).

"Tunggu! Apa kau akan pergi tapa tanggung jawab?"

"Huh?" pertanyaan Nesia sukses membuat pose keren Nether hancur dan melihat ke arah Nesia.

Terlihat makanan yang tadi sedang dimasak tumpah, karena Nethere yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Eh? Kalau tanggung jawab yang seperti kupikirkan, I do!" Dengan posisi berlutut mengulurkan tangan ke Nesia.

"Bego!" Melempar panci yang masih berisi makanan.

Yak! 100 untukknya karena mendarat dengan indah di wajah Nethere. Kasihan, makanannya jadi hiasan kepala Nethere. Kenapa ndak untukku saja sih? #dor

Akhirnya, Nethere –diancam-coret- ikutan masak bersama Nesia. Bagi orang Eropa yang pertama kali memasak makan Timur, pasti sulit untuk pertamanya. Tapi, untung dia punya guru –setan-coet- baik yang mau mengajarnya.

"Akhirnya selesai!" teriak kemenangan Nether.

"Hei! Bantu aku bawa ini untuk para setan kelaparan di sana!"

"Baik!" Mengambil 2 buah piring.

"Lalu.." dengan menarik kerah baju Netherlands, Nesia menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibir Nethere, "Ucapan terima kasih."

Kaget. Nethere melepas piring yang di pegangnya. Untung Nesia cepat beraksi dan menangkapnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau mau kita masak lagi?"

"Aa. Nesia.." Memegang bibirnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Huh!" Berjalan keluar dengan membawa beberapa piring tersebut, "Dasar bodoh!"

**= DI EN =**

**Omake:**

Gimana? Gimana?

Bagus? Kalau da pertanyaan tanya saja! dan, Nesia bisa bawa banyak piring sekaligus itu karena dia pernah bekerja di restoran padang!

*yang kunig-kuning itu kunyit yang sudah di tumbuk-tumbuk. Nesia pingin goda Nethere aja..

Oke! Rpiunya plis!


End file.
